Sales
Introduction This topic explains how to enter Sales information, type of Sales (Sales Quotation, Sales Order or Sales Invoice) and the details of the Items or Services sold. This topic also explains how to record customer Payments, issue a customer Credit Note and how to analyze Sales activities with reports. The system fast track Sales by eliminating manual process and establishing a smooth flow from Sales Quotation to Sales Invoice. It also offers features which enable users to convert the type of Sales such as Sales Quotation convert to Sales Order or Sales Invoice convert to Delivery Order. This will eliminate manual bottlenecks and improve the Sales process by reducing errors. In this system, a posted Sales Invoice is a source document while a Delivery Order is treated as an attachment/complement to the source document. However, the system allows users to create Delivery Order without issuing Invoice. The invoice will generate a Journal and update Inventory values. Sales Quotation – Record an estimated price and allows a prospective buyer to see the costs that would be involved for the work or goods they are buying. It has no impact on your inventory and can be changed to an Order or an Invoice when your customer is ready to buy. Sales Order – An Order is a Sale where no services or goods have been delivered. Although it is an acknowledgment of a Sale, no movement on your inventory will take place and can be changed to an Invoice when your customer is ready to buy. Sales Invoice – An Invoice is usually created upon confirmation from customer and lists details of goods and services ordered. It can be defined as a request for payment from the customer for goods sold or services provided by the seller. Proforma Invoice – "Proforma Invoices" will NOT generate a Journal in the system. Therefore any source documents generated via this interface will not affect your Balance Sheet and Profit & Loss. You may use this feature to generate copies of your TAX INVOICES for the client who requires these documents. You may change the default document title from ‘Proforma Invoices’ to 'Tax Invoice' before printing the Invoice via the Setup >> click on Document Numbers module, under the Proforma Invoice title field. Delivery Order – 'A document from a supplier which indicates the goods has been delivered to the customer and received in good condition. The system allows users to create ''Delivery Order without issuing Invoice ''and the status on the list will indicate that there is no ''Invoice generated. Inventory movement will be recorded as Un-Invoiced Deliveries. 'Credit Note– '''A document that was given to offset or increased the company ''Accounts Payable or Accounts Receivable. '''Cash Sales – A document generated for cash Sales transactions Sales Process Flow * Move your mouse and click on Sales * Choose the type of Sales document; Sales Quotation, Sales Order, Sales Invoice or Proforma Invoice. * Complete the fields as described in the following table to enter information about the document * Enter the transactions information. The following illustration will guide fields that users are required to fill-in. * The following table explains the additional information in the document such as transaction options, remarks, and Invoice amount. * The following table explains the details available on the listing page. Cash Sales Cash Sales feature will not create or generate Invoice, as it will be treated as the receipt itself. No account payable will be involved in this transaction. * Move your mouse to Sales >> Create and click on Cash Sales * Steps as shown in Sales Process Flow * On Transaction Options field, select the relevant Cash account. The system will not allow users to proceed without selecting the account. * Enter Amount Received from Customer before posting the document. System will not allow the user to proceed should the amount received is less or more than the amount due. * On the Sales listing page, the status of this Invoice will always be Cash Sales. Import Sales from Excel Swan allows you to key in your other sales from the customer into an excel worksheet and upload the sales information into the system. The system will then automatically generate the related sales Invoices. As a rule, you will still be required to validate the sales Invoices before the system will calculate the sales amounts and GST values. * Move your mouse to Sales >> Bulk >> Upload Sales Transactions * Download the Swan’s import sales excel template from the system * Import Sales Excel Template File Import Sales file fields and its definitions a) Type * The default value of this field is ‘'Sales'’. Please do not change this field value b) Invoice Type * You may specify if the Invoice Type is a Cash, AMEX, VISA, MASTER, DINERS '''or '''AR (Account Receivable) and the system will post the invoice to the specified linked account you have setup earlier. c) Document Number * This is the customer’s Invoice number * Key in this value based on your customer’s tax Invoice number * You can key in multi-line entries as per your supplier’s Invoice. * Please ensure that line entries that belong to the same Invoice has the same document number d) Date * This is the date of the customer’s Invoice * The default date will follow your computer date setting Tip: When keying in the date field, use '''dd MMM yyyy' format in order to ensure you are keying the correct date. Excel will format the date accordingly. E.g. ‘15 Mar 2016’'' e) Customer Code * This is the customer code from Swan * For example: if you are keying an Invoice from ‘Megatron Enterprise’ the vendor code to key in would be ‘M002’ * Please use the Contact List view in Swan to map the vendor code f) Product Code * This is the item code in Swan * For example: if you are keying in two line items ‘Item A’ for the first line and ‘Item B’ for the second line, you will be keying in ‘12345’ for the first line and ‘678910’ for the second line respectively * Please use the Inventory List view in Swan to map the product code * If you do not have any product code, you may put the product description (optional) g) Product Description * Description of the product you are selling h) Quantity * Quantity of the product you are selling i) Unit Price * Unit price of the product you are selling * Swan will auto calculate the sales totals once you Save or Post the uploaded Invoice j) Tax Code * This is the tax code of the product being purchased * The tax code can be ‘SR’ (Standard Rated) or ‘ZR’ (Zero Rated) * You do not need to key in the tax rate, Swan will automatically calculate the tax rate values Important: Please ensure all fields are entered before uploading the Sales Import file ''** Please Note: The date field follows your computers date format setting'' ** List of imported Sales details will be displayed once Upload and Process completed. *** Duplicate Transaction/Invoice number will not get imported Issue Receipt A receipt is issued when the company received payment for Invoices from customer/payee. There are two ways on how you can issue receipts; go to New Receipt icon or click Receive Payment icon from the Invoice Listing Payment field. * Move your mouse to Sales >> Settlements >> '''click on Receive Invoice payment', or from '''Sales Listing >> '''click '''Receive Payment icon' * Choose Customer who has made the payment from the drop-down list. A list of Invoices issued to the customer with status Open/Partial Paid will appear. * Select the Account where payment will be ‘Deposited To’. * Enter Payment Date, Payment Type, Payment Details and Cheque No. if necessary. * Enter the Amount received from Customer/Payee. * Users may choose to receive payment from multiple Invoices at the same time. The system will auto deduct the amount that has been paid from the amount due accordingly. * The system allows partial payment and will update the Invoice status with Partial Payment. * The receipt will be auto-generated for payment that has been received for each invoice. Credit Note From time to time, users may need to create Credit Note to make an adjustment on the transactions. Credit Note is treated as a negative Sales Invoice in the system and will make adjustment to Account Receivable. There are two types of Credit Note in the system; independent Credit Note and linked-Invoice Credit Note. Independent Credit Note is an adjustment made to Invoices without any reference. This type of credit note will reduce the total receivables in total. Independent Credit Note will create a different Journal and does not make any adjustment on the Invoice. Click''' Sales >> Create >> click on Issue Credit Note.' '''Linked-Invoice Credit Note also known as a reversal of Sales Invoice'. When Invoices are paid either in full payment or partial payment, the reverse icon will appear on the Invoice listing page. * Click on Reversal icon brings you to New Credit Note page * Click on the Alter icon will allow an authorized user to generate a Credit Note based on the original Invoice for reversal and returns. This action will make the necessary Journal entries and add a Note on the Invoice for future reference. This action will also increase inventory, based on the quantity returned. OR * Move your mouse on Sales >> Settlements >> '''click on Issue Credit Note''' * From Sales Listing >> '''click on '''Credit Note Tab and '''click '''Issue Credit Note '''button '''Credit Note for Payables In general, Credit Note will affect the company Account Receivables. However, the system allows Credit Note to make an adjustment on Account Payable for situations such as overpriced purchase price issued by a vendor. Check the Credit Account Payable box to inform the system that the Credit Note issue will affect Account Payable instead of Account Receivables. Credit Note issued to adjust the Payables amount will reduce overall values of Accounts Payable, but will not link the document to the original Purchase invoice. Customer Deposit The Customer Deposit function is use for cash advance received from the customer. It is advisable that you create a contact record for the entity that you are about to received a deposit to. Follow the instructions on the Contacts section for instructions on how to create a new contact record. To create deposit receive from your customer, go to Sales >> '''click on Customer Deposit''' # Select Customer account from the drop-down list # Choose Account of which the deposit amount will be debited to # Enter Payment Date # Select Payment Type # Enter your Payment Details # Enter Cheque no (if any) # Select Department (if any) # Select Project (if any) # Enter total amount receive # Click ‘Process’ button to proceed with deposit receive transaction Receipt (Deposit receive) will auto-generate by the system in Receipt Listing Journal will be recorded as below: = = = Create Customer Deposit Allocation # Select Customer account from the dropdown list # System will default ‘Customer Deposit’ account for this option # Showing the Customer Deposit balance as the date you create the allocation # Showing the deposit amount balance after selected required invoice # Click at the ‘Amount’ box for your invoice selection # This will show Total Allocation for the selected invoice # Click ‘Process Allocation’ button to continue the allocation process. Allocation History will auto-generate by the system in Customer Deposit Allocation Listing. To view, go to Sales >> Click View Customer Deposit Allocation Sales Features Function Command Button Converting Document Type Users can convert the Sales document type such as from Sales Order to Sales Invoice, Sales Invoice to Credit Note, etc * Move your mouse to Sales >> Lists >> Invoice List * Click the Alter button for the document (Document Status must be Open or Paid or Cash Sales) * On the top left side box, choose a type of document to be converted to from the dropdown list. Example, Credit Note. * Click Convert button. Email Document to Customer Once the Sales document is completed, users can choose either to save it in the system, email to the customer or print the document. * Click View button for the document. * Click on the Email icon. * The Sales document will be sent to the customer’s email. Customer email has been set during Contact setup. * Customer will receive a link to the Sales document and will be able to open the document on the web browser. Print Document Once the Sales document is complete, users can choose either to save it in the system, email to the customer or print the document. * Click View button for the document. * Click on the Print icon. * Choose custom margins to adjust the document alignment if necessary. * Print the document __FORCETOC__